


Far From the Home that I Love

by theofficialheartwarmer



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Family, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Slight Violence, Yelling, use of gay slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialheartwarmer/pseuds/theofficialheartwarmer
Summary: Kevin brings Connor with him to Easter Sunday Dinner, planning to announce the true status of their relationship to his family.





	Far From the Home that I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Far From the Home that I Love” from Fiddler on the Roof. 
> 
> This fic is for my good friend Isabella, who is a slut for McPriceley angst and is an amazing friend. Enjoy!

Kevin Price had always deeply cared about what other people thought of him. As a child, he was deemed “extremely blessed” (by his parents), a “natural leader” (by his teachers) and a “total kiss up” (by his classmates). Kevin couldn’t help it; there was a voice inside his brain telling him that he had to be the best at everything, that he had to prove to the world how great he was. He was simply a perfectionist. 

Which explained why he was a total wreck on the morning before Easter Sunday. 

For two years, Kevin had been on a missionary trip to Uganda, trying to convert the locals to Mormonism, just like every other Mormon boy his age. With the help of his mission companion, Arnold, he had actually been somewhat successful. Everyone back home expressed their pride for him in many letters and emails. 

Only, something unexpected had happened while he was in Uganda. 

Kevin had fallen in love with the mission’s District Leader, Connor McKinley. 

It had started off pretty casually. When he first arrived, Kevin hadn’t even realized he was interested in men (okay, maybe he had the slightest inkling. There was that one guy in Jack’s class, whose family always sat in front of the Prices at Church. Damn, was Kevin fascinated with his ass, always sneaking glances whenever he was standing up). However, Kevin realized soon that it wasn’t just one guy. After doing some research and being honest with himself, Kevin came to the conclusion that he was bisexual and indeed attracted to other men, especially cute District Leaders with soft ginger hair and freckles. 

The feelings became more profuse over time. Kevin and Connor had become quick friends, Connor admiring Kevin’s work ethic and Kevin admiring Connor’s organization. Eventually, one night, while heavily influenced by some champagne that one of the other elders had smuggled in, Kevin decided to find out if Connor felt the same way. While no one else was looking, he pressed a quick kiss to Connor’s lips, and Connor kissed back. 

That, of course, led to an awkward conversation the morning after about their feelings in each other, which led to Kevin asking Connor to be his boyfriend, and Connor saying yes. The relationship was kept on the down low, since they were still on a Mormon conversion mission and didn’t want to draw unwarranted attention to themselves. Only a few people knew about it, including Arnold, Naba and a couple of the elders. 

Flash forward to the last couple of days. The Elders of District 9 were all being sent home for a spring vacation in order to spend Easter Sunday with their families. Because Connor didn’t really associate with his family anymore, Kevin had asked his mother if he could invite Connor to stay with them for Easter. Mrs. Price, not knowing that Connor was any more than a close friend to Kevin, had happily agreed. 

So far, things were going fairly well. The plane had landed on Monday, and the Price family had spent the whole week doing fun activities with Connor. They went mini-golfing, roller skating, and even visited a local ice cream parlor. The Prices seemed to really enjoy Connor’s company. However, Kevin knew that that could all change in the blink of an eye. He and Connor had both agreed that during this visit, they would announce the status of their relationship. They were tired of hiding and wanted Kevin’s family to know the truth. 

Which brought Kevin back to this current moment, where he was pacing his room as his mind tried to conjure up a good way to break the news to his parents. 

There was a quiet knock on his bedroom door. “Kevin, it’s Connor, can I come in?” A soft voice asked. 

“Yeah, sure,” Kevin replied. 

Connor opened the door and shut it again gently after walking in. Seeing the stress and anxiety on Kevin’s face, he took his hand and led him to the bed. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” Connor asked, once they were both seated. 

“This whole situation is just so stressful. I’ve never had to deal with anything like this before,” Kevin sighed. 

“Have you thought any further on how you’re going to tell them?” Connor questioned, taking Kevin’s hand. 

“At dinner tomorrow night. I just don’t know how to even bring it up.” 

“Just be honest and straightforward. Don’t try and draw it out, it’ll only make it worse. They seem like lovely people, Kevin, I’m sure they’ll still love you no matter what.” 

“I sure hope you’re right.” 

 

*** 

The next day, Kevin was even more nervous than before. He barely touched his breakfast and didn’t pay the slightest bit of attention to the Sunday Church Service at the Meetinghouse. Connor saw this and flashed Kevin reassuring smiles throughout the day. It was sweet, but it only did so much to ease his nerves.

Finally, the dreaded moment had arrived. All of the extended Price family had gathered around the table for a huge Easter Sunday dinner. Guests included but were not limited to: Kevin’s parents, his brother Jack and his wife Julie, his Aunt Susan and Uncle Robert, his Aunt Karen and Uncle Michael, several of his younger cousins, and his 90 year old Grandpa Arthur and Grandma May. Kevin had never realized just how big his family was and just how cold and judgmental they all had the potential to be. It made his job a whole lot harder than he intended. 

There was a huuuuuuge amount of food. An enormous ham was surrounded by side dishes such as macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, green beans, and sweet potato casserole on the dining room table. In the kitchen, a large coconut custard pie sat on the counter, waiting for dessert. 

Despite the huge variety of food, Kevin was not hungry. He spent most of the dinner pushing the macaroni around his plate and cutting the green beans into tiny pieces. Connor, who was sitting next to him, gave his hand a comforting squeeze under the table.

Kevin halfheartedly listened to the conversation at the table. Jack and Julie filled everyone in on their honeymoon to France, which sounded lovely if cliche and ordinary. Grandpa Arthur made some racist comments about new immigration laws, which everyone uncomfortably tried to ignore. Eventually, the conversation topic drifted towards Kevin’s missionary work in Uganda. Kevin began to explain to everyone how successful the mission was and talked about all the wonderful people he had met on his journey. 

“And where does this gentleman factor into the picture?” Aunt Karen asked, pointing at Connor as she helped clear the table and set up for dessert. The pie was placed in the center. 

“Oh, this is Connor McKinley. He is the leader of the District Nine Mission. Without him, I wouldn’t have had the courage to continue the mission once I had realized how difficult it was going to be,” Kevin replied, beaming with pride at the words. Connor shot him a grateful glance. 

“Why didn’t you return home to your own family, dear? You’ve been away for so long, and I’m sure they’d love to see you again,” Aunt Karen questioned, sitting back down at the table with the rest of the family. 

“That’s really none of your-“ Kevin started.

“It’s okay, Kevin,” Connor interrupted. He then turned back to Aunt Karen. “My family and I don’t really get along, mam. My parents and I always fought growing up. We haven’t spoken to each other since I left for my mission. I’m sure they’re more than happy to be celebrating Easter without me.” 

Aunt Karen gave Connor a sympathetic look. “That’s terrible dear, I’m sorry. I’m glad you at least have someone else to celebrate the holiday with. And maybe one day, you and your family will make amends.” 

“Yeah, maybe one day,” Connor sighed. 

“Actually, speaking of Connor, and of families, Connor and I have an announcement to make to you, my family,” Kevin said, taking Connor’s hand and standing up. Connor rose from his chair as well, gripping Kevin’s hand tighter than ever before. 

With the full attention of the family, Kevin took a shaky breath and began. “Going to Uganda made me realize that before my mission, I had no idea who I really was. But this mission allowed me to find myself. I did a lot of thinking and researching, and I came to terms with myself on a matter I was too afraid to address before. And after meeting a very special someone, I gradually grew more and more comfortable with this part of myself until I was comfortable enough to share it with all of you. So, I want to make it official: Connor and I are happily dating.” 

For a few seconds, there was absolute silence. Kevin actually thought he’d done pretty well. But those thoughts quickly disappeared as his father spoke. 

“You mean to tell me that you’re gay, Kevin?” He asked, his voice disturbingly calm. 

“Well, bisexual actu-“ 

“You mean to tell me that you’re attracted to men, Kevin?” His father asked again, his voice rising in anger. “You’re telling me on this most holy holiday celebrating the rising of our savior, that you have committed one of the most terrible sins imaginable? That you are now participating in sodomy?” He was shouting at this point, with everyone else at the table still dead silent. 

Kevin had somewhat anticipated this. “Look dad, this doesn’t have anything to do with Mormonism or religion or-“ 

But Mr. Price wasn’t having any of it. “And you,” he exclaimed, pointing at Connor. “It was all your fault! You made him this way, you turned my perfect son into a fag! He said it himself, he was perfectly fine until he met you! I can’t believe I let you stay in my own house this whole week!” 

Connor was shaking, not expecting such a negative reaction from someone who had seemed so friendly and welcoming this past week. “Excuse me sir, but I think some of those accusations are a little unfair-“ 

“Unfair? You’re going to tell me what’s unfair? I’ll tell you what’s unfair: working your whole life to make sure your son had everything he ever needed only for some fag to turn him into a wayward heathen!” 

“Dad, stop!” Kevin yelled. “Don’t you dare talk to him like that! He is a wonderful person that I care about very much!” At this point, some of the other guests started packing their things up. Jack and Julie were already quietly slipping out the door. 

“Richard honey, let’s not get too worked up, I’m sure we can work this out if we just sit down and calmly talk about this-“ Mrs. Price started, rubbing his back gently, but Mr. Price swatted her hand away. 

“Stay out of this, Allison!” He yelled. He then turned back to Kevin and Connor. “Get out! Get out, both of you, and don’t bother coming back!” 

“Dad, I get that you’re upset, but can’t we just talk about this a little more before-“ 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Mr. Price had grabbed the coconut custard pie from the table and hurled it at Kevin in an angry rage, hitting him directly in the face. Pie was now all over his shirt, in his hair, on the carpet.. 

The room was now eerily quiet and Kevin stood in shocked silence, trying to take in the events of the last few seconds. “Get. Out.” His father snarled one last time. 

And so he did. Kevin ran out of the house, down the street, out of his development. He didn’t have a destination in mind, all he could think was away, away, away. Finally, he reached a McDonald’s a few miles away. He sat down on the sidewalk and leaned back against the brick building, where he burst into tears. 

Kevin sat there crying for several more hours. He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, and knew that either Connor or his mother was trying to contact him to see if he was alright, but he couldn’t be bothered to answer. All he could think about was how he’d let everyone down. His parents, his extended family, and Connor. He no longer felt like he belonged anywhere. 

Yes, even though Kevin’s house was only a few miles away, he was far from the home that he loved.


End file.
